Inuyasha and Kagome's Love Ways
by twilighterrrrr
Summary: inuyasha and kagome find ways to confess to each other. this is how to tell someone you love them. or more like show. just red it and u'll see.
1. Ch1Fruits & Flowers

This is a fanfic to My girl ivy :

[usin inuyasha and kagome

Inuyasha stared out from his tree on top . His favorite tree that he always sits on to think . The tree where he first met. The girl of his mind he's been thinking about. Kagome. An incarnation of this stupid kikyo. Inuyasha had been thinking about every possible freakin way in the entire universe how he would tell kagome how he felt about her.

[meanwhile

Kagome stared out her window aftr school. Messin with her mixed feelings inside of her. Thinkin about Inuyasha and how the hell she'll put things straight to him. And on the other hand. How the freak to tell Hoji that she didn't have feelings for him what so ever.

Even if Kagome ever tried telling Inuyasha. He would never understand and take it as a joke. Kagome wanted someone who would just know what love is and appreiciate it and how to use it and show it.

Inuyasha tried the first thing that he could think of : pickin flowers for her.

Kagome tried the first thing that SHE cud think of: bringing him fruits for his little wound even tho it wud heal fast enuf for a demon.

Inuyasha layed there. Tired. And wonderin if kagome would ever like the flowers that he'd chosen. He really didn't noe wut to do so decided to just pik flowrs. After kagome had came bak . He went over and decided to say something nicer this time. "why are YOU back so early. Don't u have something better to do then just pop out of nowhere?". And right at that moment Inuyasha saw the basket of fruits that she had supposed to given him. And kagome stood there looking at the flowers he had picked. golden poppies. her favorites. but she knew that they were not for her but for ...indeed kikyo. And they just stood starin at each other. That's it. He screwed it up. Why duz he have to be a big ass jerk sometimes.

Kagome felt like she had no chance in the world he wud ever love her bak as much as she loved her despite all the things that Inuyasha does to her.

Man . what have I done…and forgettin to give her the flowers.

/3


	2. Ch2The'PARTY'

Chapter 2:

Inuyasha sat there wondering why he was always a jerk to Kagome. As kagome walked a way she didn't think that inuyasha was being a jerk. She thought that it was normal for him to be like this. How cud she have been so careless. Inuyasha thought that he had always been this way bcuz he didn't want to show any true feelings for her . yet. But he thought that things will never work out if he kept actin this way. So the main thing was for inuyasha to stop and get things right.

Second idea that came to inuyasha: throw something nice [not a party, not a tea party, just something nice

Second idea that came to kagome: she thought of the same idea that inuyasha did.

Kagome didn't realy noe wut the party was even for. But her reason was just to say that it has been a long journey and they all needed something

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't noe wut to say it wuz for either so he just pretended that it was for helping him find the jewel shards.

As inuyasha gathered leaves to decorate and a big blanket that was big enuf for everyone [one he got from kagome's time , the one she gave him , inuyasha started to think about wut his next idea wud be if it didn't work [which wuz 90 guarnteed that it wont.

Kagome was in her time making all sorts of foods and deserts and inuyasha's favorite. Ramen noodles. She had made about 5 of everything for inuyasha and extras for everyone else.

It was nearly noon and the sunset was setting. The sky was startin to turn purple from what was before orange red and yellow. There were lights everywhere from Kagome's decorations. And she had noticed that she had not put up the leaf decorations [which were inuyasha's. and when inuyasha came bak from makin the flowers he just stood there looking at the lights. Ussally it wud blind him,. But it wasn't just the lights. He was looking at where kagome was standing. And they stood speechless. And for the first time. Inuyasha said something nice.


	3. Ch3The Kiss

Chapter 3:

"its nice out huh…did u put up these lights?"

kagome hesitated and half embarrassed,"uh, yea I kinda did, I was going to –"

but kagome was cut off and felt her lips kissed by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had kissed her.

Kagome let him and let in the happiness between them for a moment.

Then she began to fite back with the kiss.

Kagome moaned for alittle then let go. " I wanted to let you know how I felt about u and that I love you,"

Inuyasha blushed and said," I wanted to do the same thing but I wasn't sure if u felt the same way and I wanted to show it to you and another way instead of telling you,".

Kagome said," this is enough already inuyasha . im really sorry that I had been acting weird lately and –"

But she was cut off again by inuyasha's passionate kiss.

The kissed and kissed until inuyasha broke up , " you didn't have to do all that, u should have just let me done all the work,"

Kagome giggled .

" kagome, im the one that shud be sorry for being a jerk all the time…"

then he went up in the tree where they had first met.

"where are you going inuyasha"

well im not goin anywhere. The only going im going to do is, im GOING to show u the stars that I knew from when I was a child. Hahas"

"either way inuyasha," kagome yelled from below, " I cant climb that high!"

u cant but I can.

So he jumped down so fast and picked her up with great speed she barely felt it.

It was true.

Inuiyasha knew many stars and it was so beautiful. The sun had not fully set. But it was green orange and purple at the same time.

Inuyasha sat there and kissed her on the cheek.

Inuyasha thought that he wud take forver telling kagome but this was perfect.

the end.

WHOEVER THOUGHT THAT INUYASHA WAS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER TO CONFESS TO KAGOME IS WRONG. THIS IS A STORY THAT TELLS YOU THAT . IF YOU THOUGHT THAT KAGOME WOULD HAVE TO TRY AGAIN AND AGAIN TO GET IT OUT OF HER. YOU'RE WRONG TOO.

Yea this is just a short story. And first. But you noe it doesn't always take a long time to let someone you know you love them. Like the other fanfic stories they're always sayin how it takes forever tellhin each other how they feel about each other.

Well I wud ike to noe all your comments. No matter how bad theya re I need to noe. thx


End file.
